A Ring For Two
by hawa-chan
Summary: One day, Kagami's father and Kuroko's mother decide to pair them up, what Kagami will do in such situation? Did he manage to propose Kuroko and takes him as a...bride?


Title: A Ring for Two

Anime/manga: Kuroko's Basketball/Kuroko no Baske

Pairing: Kagami x Kuroko

Warning: this is a shonen ai/yaoi fanfic. Do not read if you not a fangirl or a yaoi hater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kuroko's POV_

7.00 A.M , Sunday.

I wake up from my long slumber. It has already 7 o'clock in the morning. I am still sleepy but somehow, my body had already up. I'm alone again…Today is Sunday but nobody at home. Before I realized it, it's already 3 years that I live alone. Mama went to oversea because of her work. I hope that she did not overexterd herself again. But, it can't be helped. She is a single mother and I'm not connected with her by blood but still she loves me more than anyone. Without her, I am just a tiny brat, homeless. She picked me when I was 5, maybe. She was the first person who noticed me. I'm grateful to her. She took me in and gave me a wonderful and normal life.

Thanks to her that I can go to Teikou Middle School and now I can be with my friends at Seirin High. Also, thanks to her I can play basketball with Kagami-kun and others. Everyday is fun. I know that it's lonely without Mama here at Japan but I'll try to hold it.

"KRUUUUUUU…"

Ah, I'm hungry. If Mama is here, she will cook for me. Now when I think about it, I should learn how to cook from Kagami-kun since he lives alone too.

I walk to the kitchen weakly to find something that I can cook in the freezer. Maybe a boiled egg again is enough for a breakfast. But suddenly, I heard a frying sound comes from the kitchen. Could it be…? I rush to the kitchen and saw a tall figure with a long, dark purple hair at the kitchen. The happiness is overflowing me but somehow I can't show it on my face.

"Welcome back…Mama."

"I'm home Tet-chan!"

* * *

Kagami's POV

9.00 A.M , Sunday.

Alright! Today I'm going to practice as much as I can! Quickly I wear my shoes and ready to head out to my usual place. I think I should invite Kuroko to play basketball with me. As I open the door, I saw a guy standing in front of me.

"Are? Oyaji?"

That guy is unmistakable my dad. Usually he is not here since he lives at America but today he pays a visit? Wait, did he get his day off? He enters the house before I manage to invite him. Quickly I take out my shoes and walk to the kitchen to make tea for my dad.

"How's your school?" asks my dad while I put a teabag into the teapot.

"It's great! I managed to enter basketball team and be a regular. Ah, and I got an awesome basketball partner too!" reply me while stirring the tea. Then I walk to the living room where my dad sits. I put the teapot and two empty cups on the table then I pour the tea into both cups for my dad and myself. My dad takes the cup and drinks the tea. Then, he places the cup onto the table.

"Its look like you have found an interesting life, huh?" said him, grinning.

"Hahaha, indeed!" I reply.

Suddenly, I remember something.

"Oh yes, what would make you return here for sudden?" I ask. Yes, it will be weird for him to return Japan early since he hardly gets his day off. Maybe something was happening or he must do something here?

"Oh yes, I almost forget it," he replies.

"Your marriage partner has been decided."

Huh?

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

_Akihabara, 12.00pm _

**Kuroko 's POV**

I'm really happy! Today is really my lucky day! Ah, but don't put me into Midorima-kun's level since I don't believe those horoscope things. I'm just too happy! This morning Mama returned home and now I...

I'm going to have a date with my Mama! It has been a long time since we go out together like this. I'm very, very happy! Mama is awesome. She is a bright and clever woman. Not to mention that she is strong. How should I put it…She might stronger than Kagami-kun. Oh yes, Mama is excellent in basketball too! She was the one who teach me how to play basketball even she knew how weak is me that time. Thanks to her I grew loving basketball more and more. I only stand out when I play basketball. But then she was assigned to overseas three years ago, leaving me behind at Japan. To become independent, I joined basketball team at Teiko when I was in middle school. Since then I met a lot of different types of people like Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun.

In other words, Mama is my everythings.

"Kyaa. Tet-chan is really cute in Lacus 's costume!" said Mama.

In other words, I'm cosplaying as Lacus Clyne, a character from Gundam Seed. I am a little bit embarrassed but for Mama, I'll do anything. It's not like other people can notice me after all. I think all are going to be okay until I saw Kagami-kun with someone older who looks so much like him. Wait! Why Kagami-kun is here? From all the people I know, he is the last person I ever want to show this cosplay. It…it's embarrassing!

"Senpai! Here! Here!" shouts my mother for sudden. I am shocked. Senpai? That guy is her old acquaintance or something? And why he is with Kagami-kun? And don't call them here! Kagami-kun will see me with this outfit! Mama!

End of POV

All those 2 families sit at nearby Gundam Café. Both Kagami and Kuroko are awkward enough that make their tummies hurt. Kagami gives a slight of glance to Kuroko. He does not realize that a cosplayer in front of him is his own shadow.

_Oyaji said that she is my fiancee__.__ I did not expect much but she is really beautiful._

_He still did not realize it yet. Should I tell him?_

Both of those two young lads look at each other. Both of them are still confused whether they should open their mouth or not. What will happen if Kagami knew Kuroko's identity and what will happen if Kuroko knew the aim of his Mama and Kagami's dad? It's awkward…really… as they stare to each other, suddenly their parents stand and run away. Both of Kagami and Kuroko are shocked.

"Okay, from now on, please finish it yourselves!" cheers Medaka.

"EH?" shout Kagami.

"Sorry but do it yourself Taiga, I have work to do," said Kagami's dad and both of them dissappear.

"Ah! Wait! Don't leave us here!" shout Kagami.

….

….

Both Kagami and Kuroko are silent. They do not know what to say at all. Their tummies hurt. Ah… only God knows how they feel that time. Please….somebody….say something! Suddenly, a waitress appears next to their table.

"Would you like to order something?" ask the waitress.

"I would like to have a milkshake please (This might give him a hint.)," said Kuroko.

"Huh? Milkshake?" ask Kagami.

_Did he already know?_

"So, you like milkshake do you? I have a friend who is crazy about milkshake too!" said Kagami. His nervous dissappear as he saw a topic that he can share with that girl. But that 'girl' is not thrilled with that. Kuroko sighs.

"Kagami-kun…"

Slowly, he removes his wig and the red haired boy in front of him is totally in histeria.

"Ku…KUROKO?" shout Kagami and Kuroko noddes. His voice is too loud until the whole café can hear him.

"Cus…customer! Don't shout in this café!" said the waitress and Kagami realized that he has made an embarassing scene. In fact, Kuroko blushes too.

"You…you are Medaka-san's dau…daughter?" ask Kagami. He is confused. He is totally confused. Medaka said that she has a daughter not a son! Then, what is Kuroko? He looks again at Kuroko and then he removes his sight from him.

Did Medaka do something weird on his own son? Or did she plan to change Kuroko completely into a girl? But wait, then why his father said that Kuroko is his future bride? This is crazy. It's totally crazy! He must seek an answer now or he will really turns crazy!

"Kuroko…"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" replies the blue haired boy.

"Did Medaka-san say something to you?" ask Kagami.

"Hm? No. we just have a date today until we found both of you at Akihabara," answer Kuroko.

_So, he knew nothing, huh? How relieved. He does not have to know and he should not know this engagement!_

"What's wrong?" ask Kuroko, confused.

"No, nothing! Nothing at all!" said Kagami, nervous. Kagami himself is really confused about this so how he will he proposes his own friend in front of him? Plus, they both are guys. And first, what will Kuroko say if he knows about their parents plan?

He must do something. First he needs to discuss it with his dad. But unfortunately, both his dad and Kuroko's mum has run away to Amerika and that means he must deal it himself. Kagami curses them for giving him a terrible problem to solve.

"Erm, Kuroko…"

Kagami is shocked. Kuroko falls asleep in front of him. Kagami sweats. And now he needs to carry a cosplayer onto his arm and wait! He does not know where he lives so he had to bring Kuroko home. Good. Now he is doing like how Kuroko brought No.2 home. What should he do now…

* * *

7.00 a.m.

Kuroko opens his eyes. He is awakes as he hear a snore next to him. Kuroko is totally shocked as he saw Kagami sharing a bed and a blanket with him. And, the thing that is most shocking for Kuroko is he realizes that he is no longer wearing Lacus Clyne costume but a pyjama? What? Then…who changed his clothes last night? And where is he? Suddenly, Kuroko saw a basketball next to Kagami. Kuroko picks it and…

"Kagami-kun!"

YAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Alright, here's my new fanfic series for Kuroko no Baske. The moment I watch the first episode I already have images in my mind that I LOVE this pairing! Alright, I'll try to update more frequent as I could!


End file.
